A World Taken Over
by PopePatine
Summary: AU mostly. Harry Potter loses his memory at the age of fourteen. Starting out a new life as a Muggle, he joins the royal guard. This is until his past catches up to him, along with a zombie virus outbreak. Harry must learn his past and survive.
1. Chapter 1: The Military

**A World Taken Over**

Summery: AU mostly. Harry Potter loses his memory at the age of fourteen. Starting out a new life as a Muggle, he joins the royal guard. This was all he knew as until his past catches up to him. Not to mention a zombie apocalypse. Follow Harry as he regains his memory and tries to survive.

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: The Military<strong>_

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He let the water drip down his face as he got lost in his thoughts. He was twenty-two years old and all he knew was his military lifestyle. Ever since Harry got out of high school he recruited into the guard. He never really had a life goal, he just wanted to get things done. This seemed one of the more logical ways to go after what happened.

Harry Potter had lost his memory when he was fourteen. Never once had anyone tried to reach him. It wouldn't matter anyway, he didn't remember anyone or thing. All he remembered was laying in a hospital. The doctors had telling him that he had been savagely beaten. By who, the never found out. The only key he had to his past was his lightning scar on his forehead… and a necklace that said "_To Harry Potter: Never Forget. Remember Me. Always yours._"

He lived normally as he tried after that. Harry had got emancipated right after his hospital visit. He consider he rather live alone since he didn't know anyone he could stay with. It was then that he started high school and began his military career.

He stared at his hands. Turning them over and over, he slightly traced the scars on his skin. His life as a private had been a challenge. Once he signed his name on the dotted line, Harry's life was signed over. They trained him to be a killing machine.

Harry sighed and started to shave his beard that was starting to grow. When would he get out? He thought never. This _was_ his life after all.

'_Well, I got to quit sulking. Almost time to move out_.' Harry thought as he threw on his gear.

Just as Harry was changing, a loud alarm sounded. Quickly lacing up his boots, he ran outside to the main courtyard. All he saw was chaos in an orderly fashion. Harry looked around and saw squad members throughout the yard. They were all yelling orders and pointing to the bulking military caravans.

Running to the weapons station, he grabbed his rifle. He looked at the man handing everyone weapons. Something wasn't right. This man was usually the calm, collected type, but here he was now running rampant up and down the weapons collection.

"Jay! What's going on?" Harry practically yelled as he pushed his way through the crowd of private officers.

Jay Hillard looked up at Harry. The African-American man was lean in size and tall. His stature had made many cadets afraid of him at first. Though Jay wasn't a hard ass, he did have a temper. Harry had been on the receiving end of it several times. He was only mutual friends with Jay, but he knew he needed some answers.

"I'm not sure. They say a virus let out in the city and people are starting to act violent. Your squad leader should know more. I suggest you get to him."

Harry nodded and jogged out to his leader. He saw many familiar faces he worked with in his group. These were the people he grew up with. These were the people who protected him when they went out into the battlefield.

"Alright!" A loud, booming voice yelled. "We're going out into the city. The people you encounter will be violent and deadly. Lethal force has been authorized. Shoot to kill, these damn things don't go down with one shot."

'_What the hell is going on?_' Harry thought. He never heard of lethal force being used in the cites.

There squad leader looked at all of them and said, "Citizens are also out there. Get them to the safe zone. Everyone move out!"

Harrys squad was loaded up and rolling towards the streets of London. It seemed like the longest ride of his life. He could feel his heart pounding on his chest. Harry pulled out the locket from underneath his shirt and looked at it. He noticed something he hadn't when he first looked at it. Harry rubbed his finger under "_Always yours."_ A name was slowly appearing. He could barley see what it was. Harry was focusing so hard that he didn't notice they were there.

"Harry!" a voice called, "Get out of the van now!"

Harry jumped out and lifted his gun up. He almost froze at what he saw. Mindless humans, grabbing onto others and ripping there flesh apart. The screams he heard would fill his nightmares. That was if he could ever sleep again.

He ran to the barriers, crouching. Harry lifted his M16 rifle and leaned into his scope. Picking out one of the mindless creatures, he made sure there head was in his line of fire. Squeezing the trigger, the bullet ripped through the creatures brain.

Harry looked back to see the squads being over run. They pushed forward, shooting almost anything in site. This was doing no good. There was way to many of them.

"Sergeant, watch out!" one of the privates yelled as he saw the walker.

It was too late. Harry watched in horror as his sergeant was torn apart. The walker grabbed the sergeant and bit down into his neck. His teeth punctured flesh as the creature ate away at him. Red would be the color to describe the scene.

Harry recovered and fired two shots. He knew this was a worse fate and wouldn't let the man be tortured.

"We're getting out of here! Save yourselves!" one of the newbie recruits yelled. It seemed that most of them were thinking the same thing as they scattered away into groups.

'_Fools!_' Harry thought as he stood by himself. He took a quick scan of the area. No way could he run forwards or backwards. His two options were the alley way next to a bar or the fire escape which lead to rooftops.

Quickly, he ran towards the alleyway. It seemed least of the flesh eaters were going there. Harry laid his back flat against the alleyways wall. Looking around, he noticed a giant hole in the wall. Placing his gun up to eye range, he slowly walked into the hole.

A groan came from his left and he swung around. Just as he was about to fire off a shot, a red beam of light buzzed past him. Harrys military skills kicking in, he kicked his feet of the ground and rolled out of the way. He jumped behind a stores wall. Harry lifted his gun up to where the light had been fired off from.

"If you're friendly, I suggest you put your weapon down." Harry called out, "I'm authorized to use lethal force!"

He heard rustling in the building. Harry focused on it and figured out at least three people were in the building.

"I suggest you put your weapon down!" A female voice yelled out at him, "We don't know if you're one of those bloody things!"

Harry cocked his head. The voice sounded strangely familiar to him. He put his eye to the scope and looked for the voice. He saw someone crouching behind a table. They were female and from the looks of it this person had pink hair.

"I'm not one of those things. I'm apart of the royal guard and I'm just trying to find a way out of here."

The pink haired person walked through the stores double doors. She had her arms up in the air and had a weird looking stick in her hand. One thing Harry noticed about her was that she wasn't wearing normal looking clothing. They almost looked like bath robes. The said girl looked at him. Oddly, she knew where he had been crouching.

"I promise not to hurt you, if you promise not to hurt me. Now come out, weapon in the air." the pink-haired women yelled. He noticed her face was heart-shaped.

Harrys eye left the scope and stood up. With his gun in the air, he walked towards her. He saw her eyes widen as he got closer. This was really making him uncomfortable, especially with walkers just around the alley.

"Har.. Harry?" the women nearly shouted till Harrys hand went to her mouth.

"Quite! You'll alert the rest of them with your shouting. Now do you have anywhere safe to hide out?" Harry calmly said. On the inside though, he wondered how she knew his name.

Nodding she dragged him to the boarded up store. By the looks of her, he felt like she somehow knew him.

Harry looked around and saw the other two people he knew were here. One had a slight bushiness of the hair, though it seemed the girl had got some tame to it. He couldn't help but look at her up and down. Her figure was average and her skin had the faintest of tans. Her brown hair draped over her shoulders as it contrasted with her hazel eyes. She was beautiful.

He looked at the other girl. She was just as gorgeous. Her raven hair laid flat against her, rounded her face as it came down. Her eyes were what had striked him. Violet, the were violet. He had never seen such eyes. On her they seemed perfect with her slightly pale skin.

Harry coughed as his hands rested against his gun. "So uh, I'm.."

"Harry.." they both whispered.

He once again felt uncomfortable. "How do you know my name?"

The heart-shaped face girl just walked in. He looked her over. Her short pink hair had came to her shoulders and it popped out the silver in her eyes. She was taller then the two girls. Her face looked more mature then the two also. She had seen war. Harry could tell by her eyes. He had that same look after all.

"I think you should sit first, Harry." the women told him. "My name is Tonks by the way."

He nodded at her and sat next to the brown haired girl. Harry noticed she stiffed as he sat down.

"Are we safe here?" He asked the older women.

She nodded her head. "They can't get in here. At least not for awhile they can't."

"Now can someone please tell me how everyone here knows my name?" He was getting frustrated already.

The three girls looked at each other. The raven haired girl spoke up this time, "You don't know who we are… do you?"

Harry looked straight into her eyes. Emerald piercing violet. He shook his head saying, "I've never met any of you before."

The girl next to him turned her head away. Harry wondered why she couldn't get up the nerve to look at him. This whole situation seemed odd.

"I knew it." the raven haired girl said. "My name is Daphne Greengrass by the way."

Harry shifted positions. "Daphne, can you tell me then?"

"We're your friends Harry. You're from this world. We.. Tried looking for you. It just seemed like you disappeared from our heads though. It wasn't tell a few months ago that we found out that we had been brain washed." Daphne said. Her tone being very particular.

"What do you mean? From this world? And brainwashed?" Harry said, he was full of questions.

"This, right here." Tonks waved her hand all around them. "Is the wizarding world and right now we are in some deep shite."

Daphne looked at Harry and said evenly, "We were brain washed by one of the greatest wizards of this world. An evil man. Someone who.. Was trying to take you away from us."

This was to much for him. There was just no way that he was from some other world. This just couldn't be.

"Look I appreciate all this, but how do I even know what your telling me is the truth?"

The person then next to him finally looked at him. Harry turned to her as he said the last word he would say as Harry Potter, the soldier.

"Hermione…" he then fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! This is my new story. I thought I'd do something new that I haven't seen in many Potter AU fics. Let me know what you think!

This also might lead into a tasteful Harry/Multi fic. I would also like your opinions on that. Until next time, PopePatine is out.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Finding Myself aka. The Flashback Chap!<strong>

"_Hermione…" he then fainted_.

As Harry fainted he practically toppled onto Hermione. She fell to the ground with a soft thud as he lay on her.

"Well that's one way to get Harry Potter on top you." Tonks teased Hermione as her and Daphne helped her up.

Hermione scowled at Tonks and brushed herself off. She didn't mean for Harry to faint. She did get a good look at his eyes though. Those emerald eyes that had looked upon her soul several times. Hermione remembered those days. When Harry was actually Harry.

She couldn't believe it. When he walked in, he seemed to be a totally different person. Here he was, dawned in military get up with a muggle weapon in his hands. He looked ready to take on the world. It was that fire in his eyes that she had missed so much.

"We need to get him to the beds in the kitchen. It looks like were going to stay here till sun rise." Tonks said. She waved her wand and Harry floated into the air.

Daphne looked at Hermione. She could tell she was a nervous wreak. After everything had happen, Hermione took it the worst. Daphne grabbed onto Hermione arm and lead her to the chairs they had set up. They both ignored the moans and groans that came outside. The zombies were another thing they needed to take care of.

"I just can't believe it. Hes here. The person who meant the most to me. Forgetting him was the worst thing that's ever happened to me." Hermione said, looking distraught.

Daphne rubbed the poor girls arm. "Its not your fault 'Mione. Dumbledore is the criminal."

Hazel met violet. The low light reflected on the girls face. Hermione knew the girl had deeply cared for her. After all they had stuck together throughout their whole ordeals. It was natural for them to be close.

"Daph, I don't know what to do. What if he never remembers? What if he forgets about all of us?"

The raven haired beauty shook her head. "He said your name 'Mione. Hes remembering. Just like how we remembered."

Hermione sat back in her chair. She remembered that night. She was grateful for whatever fate decided to make her remember.

_Flashback_

_Hermione laid in her bed as she read her transfiguration book. She was the loner of Hogwarts. Everyone around her seemed to avoid her like the plague. Silent tears ran down her face. She couldn't take it anymore. These thoughts invaded her mind as she blacked out._

_Green, emerald eyes stared back at her. She looked at this person curiously. His messy black hair fell over his forehead, the lightning shaped scar hidden. The smile on his face made her happy for some reason. _

"_Who are you?" she asked._

_He gave a light-hearted chuckle and grabbed her hand. "Oh 'Mione, you know me. I was always your knight, protecting you. Remember when I gave you this?"_

_The unknown man grabbed a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her. Hermione examined the ring, she saw an engraving. She sucked in a breath as she read it, 'A promise from me to you. Forever yours, till death and beyond. Yours, Harry Potter.'_

"_But.. What is this?" She asked, almost afraid to ask._

_The man smiled, "Its my promise ring to you. Remember 'Mione? I asked you for your hand in the forth year. When Ron abandoned me, we got closer. We did everything together after that. I remember seeing you at the ball. You were beautiful."_

_The man walked up to her and grabbed her hands, "I'm Harry Potter. My memory was erased after that. We were supposed to be married right now, Hermione Granger. You have to remember me. I did after all, make a promise to never forget you."_

_Hermione had tears in her eyes. Memories flooded her mind as he told her this. She remembered how this happened. She especially remembered the man in front of her._

"_I'll be back very soon, my love. I may look different, but I know one look at you and I'll remember. I love you, 'Mione." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and faded away._

_Hermione woke with a start. She had a certain headmaster to talk too._

She signed. All that managed to get her was thrown out of Hogwarts, along with Daphne. She looked at the girl beside her. Hermione never understood why Daphne had stood up for her. It wasn't coincidence that these three girls were together. All of them had some tie with Harry.

Daphne knew Hermione was remembering her "awakening" as they liked to call it. She looked towards the room that the boy had been. She knew that she shouldn't really call him a boy. The way he walked in the room was with an air full of confidence. He had really grown up from when they had first meet. That was her memory that had "awakened" her. He did save her then.

_Flashback_

_Daphne walked the corridors with her book bag. She had just got done with her classes for the day and she didn't feel like talking to anyone. Her famous 'Ice Queen' persona at full force right now._

"_Hey Greengrass!" an annoying voice yelled out. She knew who it was and kept walking._

_The annoying ferret in question grabbed onto her and shoved her up against the wall. Her book bag lay on the floor, the mess rolling out into the hall. _

"_Now listen to me, Greengrass. You will submit to me. I know about your blood traitor family. Contemplating with Mudbloods, huh? I'll show you why you shouldn't have gone against the Dark Lord!"_

_Daphne struggled against him. Her arms were locked above her as Malfoy kissed up her neck. He pushed himself against her. This left no way out for her. The 'Ice Queen' broke. Tears ran down her face. She tried to scream but he covered her mouth with a kiss._

"_Stupefy!" A powerful voice yelled. Malfoy fell on the ground, stunned._

_Daphne looked up her rescuer. His green eyes were blazing. She had never seen him look like this. Harry Potter, her rescuer, had a look that could murder._

_He looked at her and smiled. His eyes softening as he approached Daphne. Harry grabbed Daphnes book bag and handed it to her. The contacts now back to where they were supposed to be._

"_Are you okay?" He asked._

_Daphne wiped her tears away, her persona back. "I'm fine." she grumbled._

_Harry smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You look cute when you're angry." _

_This stunned her. She couldn't make up any words to say to him. This was a boy she had never talked to in her life yet here he was. Telling her she was cute. What kind of bloody school was this?_

Daphne didn't know why a single memory was taken to awaken her rather then a projection like Hermione. She didn't question it because Tonks's was also a memory. Hermione had nearly attacked the headmaster that day in the Great Hall. Tonks had grabbed her and taken her somewhere. It was then Daphne knew what happened. She just wished Harry would wake soon.

Tonks looked at this man who had been lost. His faced was more sculpted and sharper then the Harry she remembered. Placing her hand on his chin, she felt the smoothness. He had just shaven. His hair slightly shorter, but covered his scar perfectly. Taking off some of his gear, she felt how most of his body had been toned. His under armor clinging to him as it kept him warm.

She remembered how she grew so close to the man laying on the bed. Even after that one night together it had made them become best friends. Sitting on the recliner she had transfigured, she started reminisce about him and her.

_Flashback_

_Tonks sat up on roof of the Burrow. She became a guard to the Weasleys after Dumbledore had hired her. She didn't like the family one bit, save for Fred and George. Most of the family seemed arrogant beyond belief. _

_Her thoughts turned to the other resident of the house. Harry Potter was his name. She had heard all of the stories, but didn't buy into the talk. She knew what it was like to be wrongly judged. Being a metamorphamagus meant to other people that she could become whoever they said she could be. It was why she didn't keep boyfriends._

_She shook from her thoughts as feet climbed over the threshold of the window. To Tonks its seemed like she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts._

"_Oh, hey Tonks." Harry said, somewhat timid. "I uh, well I can come back later if you want to be alone?"_

_Tonks smiled at him and playfully patted the spot next to her, "I'm not one to deny the company of a handsome man."_

_Harry nervously chuckled as he sat next to her. They sat in complete silence for awhile before Harry snapped. He wasn't as social as some people, but even this was unbearable._

"_A knut for your thoughts?" Harry asked Tonks. _

"_Just a knut? You better make it galleon." She winked at him and laughed as he blushed. _

_Chuckling he asked, "Fine fine, a galleon for your thoughts, Dora?"_

_She raised an eyebrow at him. "Dora? Only my father calls me that."_

_Harry looked out into the field and said, "A cute name for a even more beautiful girl. I also thought I'd mix it up a bit. If that's okay with you?"_

_Tonks actually was speechless. No one had ever called her beautiful, just to call her it. The only thing was that Harry took Tonk's silence as a bad thing and started to walk out till she called out his name._

"_I'm sorry its just that no man has ever called me beautiful without having me change first."_

_Harry frowned, "Tonks if I asked you to do something, can you promise to not get mad?"_

'_Oh here it goes.' Tonks thought, 'Hes just liked the rest of them. He just wants me to change into someone I don't want be. I thought he was better then that.'_

_Calmly Tonks leveled her tone and said, "What is it, Harry?"_

_Harry shifted his weight so that he was staring at her. His eyes never wavering underneath her glare she was sending him. He knew exactly what she thought. Harry didn't need legilimency to know. _

"_Can you change into your true form? What you really look like, I mean?" Harry said with confidence. He sincerely wanted to know._

_Tonks looked at him for a long time before changing. Her hair growing longer, turning blacker then the midnight sky. Her eyes were authentic silver. They shown brightly as she looked at him. Her body was turning slender and slightly shorter then him. _

_Harry didn't say anything. He got up and headed for the window. Only stopping in front of her, lifting up her chin. Harry looked into the amazingly silver eyes of Tonks. He admitted to himself that he could look into her eyes forever. _

"_Don't EVER let someone tell you again to change. You're perfect the way you are Tonks. Not to mention, your eyes are stunning. I like you this way." He smiled and walked back into the Burrow._

_Tonks swore from then on to never change for another man. She was beautiful, this she now knew._

Tonks sighed and laid down on the mattress next to Harry. Zombies forgotten, she only had him on her mind. She so desperately wanted to shake him awake. She needed that man back into her laugh. His gentle smile had put her at ease. Tonks wanted to do everything just to having him regular again.

Harry stirred in slumber. He felt a weight next to his shoulder and knew someone was there. Opening his eyes, he saw silver staring back at him. Those beautiful silver eyes that he had seen in the memory of her. He knew then, he was back. He was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He remembered almost everything. Just seeing Hermione had sent him into a whirlwind.

Harry lifted himself up as the women had his side laid stunned. Placing his hand on her cheek, he said, "Hello beautiful, Dora"

This caused Tonks to jump up and tackled him to the ground. He placed his arms around her and took in her scent. She smelled of lavender and dirt. This was probably because she had been running around killing the menacing creatures outside.

"You're back. You're really back. You remembered!" Tonks hastily whispered into his ear. She didn't notice had define Harrys arms were till now.

Harry kissed her cheek and let go of her. "Of course. I could never forget my girls. Speaking of them, where is Daphne and Hermione?"

Tonks held her hand up to her cheek. She felt a shock go through her as his lips were placed on her. Something was definitely going on between all of them. She knew though, Hermione was his and he was hers. This was going to make things complicated.

"There in the dining area. Go talk to them. I'm sure they miss you as much as I do." Tonks hugged him again and said, "Don't be surprised at what you might walk into. We all had to comfort each other in some sort of way."

Harry looked at her confusingly as she walked away. He heard her mumble something about checking the shields around the restaurant.

He grabbed his necklace out of his under armor and looked at it. The name was legible now. Underneath the "_Always yours."_ was the distinct name of Hermione Granger. This was going to be extremely confusing.

Harry didn't know what to expect as he walked into the dining area. He looked over to the couch as he saw Hermione wrapped up in Daphne's arms. Her sobbing could be heard as Daphne tried to whisper comforting words to each other. He smiled at the scene. This didn't bother him nor did he have some sick fascination at what he was seeing. He understood.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." Harry said, looking at both of them.

They were stuck. Harry figured he should of saw this. It seemed everyone around him was stunned in some sort of way. He lay stuck in his thoughts until two small petite bodies pushed into him. They were both holding on for dear life. He swung his arms around them and kissed them both on the head.

"I remember most things. I remember everything that happened between us. I know who did this to us. The only thing I can't seem to remember is how exactly I lost my memory."

Hermione looked up at him and took the ring out of her shirt. "Do you… do you remember giving this to me?"

Harry put took his hands off them. Grabbing his own momentum from his shirt. He showed Hermione and said, "Yeah I do. I also remember this. I've told you before, I made a promise to always remember you."

For once in her life, Hermione couldn't utter a word. He remembered her. He knew that he had asked her to be his wife in the future. This meant more then anything to her. She kept her feelings to herself though. They needed to talk about that when they were alone.

"Ah Daphne, I did tell you that you look cute when you're angry." Harry winked as she blushed.

"I'm not angry! I'm just.. I don't know, blank I guess you could say. This whole situation is crazy. I mean have you realized theres hundreds of the undead lurking around?"

Harry frowned, "Speaking of that."

He grabbed his M16 rifle and walked to where Tonks was. She seemed like she hadn't slept in days. Leaning his rifle against his shoulder, he grabbed her by the waist and lead her to bed.

"Sleep. I'll take care of this. You've done great work here today already."

He grabbed his gear and pulled out his silencer. It wasn't military issue, he just kept it around for high risked mission. Harry placed it on the gun and leveled his rife at the main door. No one was ever going to hurt his girls. It was hunting time. Harry, the killing machine, a born breed soldier had stayed with him.

Hoards and hoards of zombies walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. These weren't normal zombies. There eyes glowed a menacing red and they seemed stronger as the night fell. Harry dimmed the lights inside as Daphne and Hermione took refuge in the back. He steady his rifle, just waiting for the walkers to start banging against the wood.

He saw a little girl hiding behind the banisters of the buildings. Some of the walkers were heading her direction. Harry couldn't let her be torn apart by them; it wasn't in his nature.

His eyes looked down the scope, a walkers head in view. Placing his finger on the trigger, he watched as the zombies brain spilt apart. Blood evident on the wall behind him. Harry took no time as he picked off the walkers one by one around her. He felt like a madman with a gun. He was after all a national champion for shooting within the military.

Picking off the last walker, he saw the girl run into one of the wizards shop. Harry knew she was safe then and let out a breath he was holding. This girl wasn't a witch. Harry looked towards the alley he had came through and saw that normal muggles were coming in. There was no way the ministry could stop them. The walls between muggle and wizard had been broken.

Harry made a frustrated grunt. This was going to make things complicated, especially when this all ended.

'_IF this all ends._' Harry thought in his head.

A blood curling scream was all he heard. Shaking out of his thoughts, Harry looked towards the location the scream came from. He couldn't believe what he saw. A women was being ripped limb from limp. They held no mercy. The walkers ate her and dug there nails inside her flesh. They grabbed any sort of body part they could. Harry couldn't take it. He made sure her head was in his line of fire and squeezed the trigger. Harry had put her out of her misery.

Getting up quickly, he ran towards were Tonks was sleeping. Harry knew if they didn't get out of there soon, they would be overrun.

"Tonks!" Harry harshly whispered as he tried shaking her awake.

"Wha? Whats wrong, Harry?" Tonks asked as she looked up him.

Harry helped her up to her feet as he said, "We need to get out of here now. Is there anywhere we can go?"

Tonks scrambled through possible places they could go. The only one she could think of is the place all of them had avoided like the plague.

"Hogwarts." She said, searching his eyes.

Harrys faced remained emotionless and nodded his head. Harry walked out so he could tell the other girls.

'_You've changed so much, Harry_.' Tonks thought as he watched him walk out.

Harry dropped down to a knee and looked at both girls in the eye. They could both tell that something serious was going to happen.

"We're going to Hogwarts. Right now, it's the safest place to go. I _will _protect you girls no matter what_." _Harrys facial expression darkened, "Leave Dumbledore to me. The mans an old fool and needs to be dealt with."

Daphne and Hermione both remained silent. Both were smart enough to know that Hogwarts was going to become a place of refuge. They also had there own confrontations to settle.

The four of them stood in the middle of the kitchen area with there supplies. Looking around at each other, they all took a deep breath.

"You know how to apparate right?" Tonks said, looking at Hermione and Daphne. Both nodded. "Alright, apparate just outside of Hogsmeade. Wands at ready."

Harry looked at Tonks. "I'll side along with you since you have the most experience."

He grabbed onto Tonks's arm and the four of them were whisked away. They didn't know what they would find or who would be there. All they knew is that they had each other.

Hogwarts was soon going to be filled with chaos at the return of their precious, Boy-Who-Lived.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello all! I have decided to keep this a Harry/Hermione paring. I might play around with the idea of a Tonks/Daphne paring. Just depends how I work things out. The zombies have taken a background role right now, but I'm saving the good stuff for later. Constructive criticism please! You do have to understand that this is my first story ever so be gentle. Till next time, PopePatine is out.


	3. Interlude: Voldemort

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude: Voldemort.<strong>

Voldemort was especially happy. Not only had that old fool, Dumbledore, thrown out the one person who could kill him, but he had discovered a necromancer. Grinning evilly a top his throne, he called over Wormtail.

"Ah Wormtail, bring me this necromancer. It seems it is our time to shake the world." He said gleefully.

Wormtail nervously nodded his head as he practically ran out of the chamber. He went into the prison cells and body-binded the man. Wormtail knew that if this man wasn't going to do this on his own free will. It was through force and brutality that they had even captured the man.

He dropped the man at his lords feet, keeping him under spell. Voldemort looked into the mans darkening eyes. Oh he knew this man was strong, there was no doubt about that; but he was stronger. He walked down from his throne and lifted the mans head with his wand.

"Ah necromancer, I have a job for you."

The mans eyes flared. The was no way that he would do anything for this.. Thing.

"You have something so say do you? Wormtail release him."

Wormtail flicked his wand and the spell canceled. It was then that the man got up and ran towards Voldemort. His power in full force as his hand went out. A dark like ball came out of his and hit Voldemort's shoulder.

"Imperio!" shouted Voldemort as the man had came face to face with him. "You _will _submit to me!"

He flicked his wand down as the man fell to his knees. There was nothing that he could do now. This creature was going to make him do a horrible act and he knew it. The mans will was soon taken over.

"Now, you will raise the dead from every single part of Europe. They shall be under my control. I want them to feel my terror!"

The mans eyes were glazed over as he emotionlessly said, "Yes master."

He raised his arms to the air as they lit up in a deep purple aura. The chamber shook around them. Voldemort let out a menicing laugh as the purple aura shot up through the roof. It was like a mushroom cloud of purple. Dark and haunting, some of the death eaters would describe it.

As Voldemort was entranced by the scene that was going on, he didn't notice that dark matter that was eating away at his shoulder. Slowly, it would consume his whole body and only the necromancer knew of this.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a short interlude about how this all happened. Hopefully this clears up some questions. Till next time, PopePatine.


	4. Chapter 4: We're Fucked

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.

_**This chapter is dedicated to Tyler Morse. You will be missed from this world.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: We're Fucked.<strong>

A soft breeze filled the distance. Silence was eerily met throughout Hogsmeade. No one dared to utter a word. This was until three distinct pops sounded in the air. If anything had been in the area, they would sure be alerted to the sound.

Standing as leader, Harry quickly grabbed the girls arms and hid behind a wall. He placed his gun up to eye range and scanned the distance. They were only a few feet from the Hogwarts gates. Harry didn't see any walkers; this was all too strange.

"Something isn't right." Harry said, his finger anxiously on the trigger.

Hermione shivered and held tightly on her wand. She knew not to far from here was a cemetery. If she was correct and these things had risen from the ground, they would have swarmed Hogsmeade indefinitely.

Harry placed his gun on his arm and motioned for them to go forward. Silently they stepped through the town. As they walked passed, they looked inside the shops to see if anyone was there. They were completely deserted. Chairs and tables were unturned. He noticed several scorch marks on the buildings.

"There using fire against them. If anything, that's going to make it worse."

Daphne turned to him, "How? Wouldn't that help?"

Still keeping focused, he said, "No, the walkers come in hoards. You light one and the others start on fire. It doesn't kill them. So just imagine a flaming zombie running after you."

"Oh.. Well shite."

They were only a few paces from the gates. They walked faster, their only flaw was that they had made noise. Harry realized this all to late.

A loud, menacing howl was heard. Spinning around, Harry pointed his gun to the noise. He reloaded his gun quickly. If he was going into battle, he made damn sure that he enough rounds to take out an army. His eyes went up the road they had came. There he saw four wolves staring down at him.

"Get to the castle, now!" Harry yelled at them. He was going to do everything to protect them.

Tonks growled back at him, "You can't take them out by yourself! At least let me stay."

Harry shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. If you stay here then I'll be distracted. Go! NOW!"

They were all taken back his fiery retort. Never had they seen him so determined. They took his words to heart and spirited towards the gates.

Hermione didn't know the man that they had left behind. He was someone so new yet so familiar. Her Harry would let them stay, then again he wouldn't think before he acted. His hot headed temper would always get in the way when they were in school. She remembered though, he wasn't the same anymore. Not since his joining of the military. She had to talk to him, that is if he made it back.

Harry skitted to a halt behind a concrete blockage. Looking down his scope, he observed the wolves. They had flesh hanging from their mouths. Blood was seeping from their wounds on their bodies. Harry knew now that they were fed upon by these creatures. The virus was running through their veins. It was like rabies for them.

The wolf pack scattered out around the village. Harry couldn't fire at them because they were still to quick. Still keeping calm, he looked out for any wolves. Suddenly, a wolf came at him. Harry swung his gun towards the wolfs head. He shot off three shots. Two in the brain and one in its torso.

He didn't have time to see what happened as a wolf came to his left. Harry quickly got his Beretta M9 pistol from his hip. He held on to his rifle with his left hand and his right aimed steadily at the wolf. Harry fired off five shots. The wolfs throat was ripped apart by the bullets. He noticed the wolf still moving and shot it in the head. Killing it completely.

Harry was knocked to the ground. His rifle and Beretta lay away from his hands. The wolf laid on top of him, trying to ripped Harry apart. He put his arm to the wolfs throat, trying to keep it away from his face. He was struggling and he knew if he didn't do something now he would surely be dead. Harry slowly tried to get his hand down to his boot. He had hid a bayonet there.

Just as his hand was near, he glanced up to see the last wolf. If he didn't do this fast then the other one would kill him. Harry pushed his hand faster toward his knife. He grabbed it and quickly stabbed the top wolf in the head. He pushed him off and rolled away just as the last wolf jumped at him.

Harry jumped to his feet as he stared at the creature in front of him. He was to far away from his rifle to grabbed. He glanced out the corner of his eye to see that his pistol was only a few inches from him. He glanced back at the wolf to see it stalking back and forth. He had to time this just right.

The wolf ran full speed at him. Harry kicked off his feet and rolled to his pistol. He grabbed it and only had a few seconds to aim his sights. His heart was pumping fast in his chest. Squeezing the trigger, he saw the bullets penetrated the wolfs skull leaving him no more.

Harry steadied his breathing as he picked up his weapons. Placing his bayonet in his boot, he walked up to the castle.

Hermione, Daphne and Tonks had walked up to the castle, dreading what was going to come.

"We might as well get this over with." Daphne said, "Great Hall first?"

They nodded as they walked through the Hogwarts gates. They entered the hallway and looked around. There was a few stragglers in the hall as they walked. Daphne called out to one of the first years.

"Hey kid! Where is everyone?"

The first year looked at her nervously, "There in the Great Hall. Dumbledore is setting up for the refugees."

Daphne nodded and shooed him away. She shrugged at the others as they started to head towards the giant doors. All three of them could feel a heaviness from their chest. Would they be thrown out or would they be allowed to stay?

Hermione stared at the doors. Looking back at her companions, she took a deep breath and pushed them open. She saw so many people. They lay in cots around the hall and tents many of them had transfigured. Being as smart as she was, she knew that the tents themselves were huge inside. Hermione looked around and saw several of her old classmates. They seemed to have the same idea as everyone else in the room.

If anyone had looked at all three of them now, they would of seen the faces of three very pissed off witches. All of them had seen him. That pathetic fool of an old man. He was standing talking to several wizards and witches. He was trying to make it seem like he was the people's saving grace.

It was at this moment that he had seen them. Dumbledore looked straight at them. His eyes were twinkling as he walk towards them. The girls rolled their eyes and met him half way.

"Dumbledore." they all muttered. None of them wanted to speak a word to him.

He smiled and looked at them over his half-moon glasses. It was obvious to them that he was trying to keep up appearances. In his mind though, he was thinking something very sinister.

'_If there here, this could mean the Potter boy is back. He, after all, should be remembering soon.' _

Oh, he knew. He was the one who had Harry beaten and erased his memory. It was for the greater good, he thought at least. Dumbledore had carefully laid out his plans to ensure that he was the one that got recognition. What he had not expected was these undead creatures. This again though, gave him an opportunity to seem like the light hero he tried to portray himself as. His thoughts were interrupted by the Great Hall doors slamming open.

It was him. Harry James Potter. The boy he initially abandoned so that he could be the "Great Leader of the Light." Dumbledore stared straight into Harry's eyes. His emerald eyes seem to blaze with power. Harry had his rifle strapped to his back with his pistol in his hand. He was slowly walking towards Dumbledore. Everyone in the hall looked on with fear and some with amazement. Not only was there Boy-Who-Lived back, but his wardrobe had blood stained on it.

Harry stared right into Dumbledore's eyes. He squeezed the grip of his pistol, tempted to put a bullet in his head. Hermione, Tonks and Daphne slowly backed away from Harry. They had never seen him this angry... Or this powerful.

Harry grabbed the front of Dumbledore's robes and said lowly, "You listen here, old man, and listen well; I will no longer be your puppet or your pawn. I'm only here to make sure these girls remain safe. You stay away from me and them."

Dumbledore looked at him. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. Dumbledore collected a breath and said, "Harry, my boy, there is no need to act irrational…"

Harry let go of Dumbledore's robes and looked back at him menacingly, "I'm not acting irrational. Acting irrational would be putting a bullet in your skull. I'm not your boy. Now just point to where we can stay for now."

Dumbledore sighed. It was going to take much more work for him to make sure that Harry was under his control. He looked down at the muggle weapon. He hadn't had much experience with them and didn't grasp what they could do. It was only a muggle weapon after all.

"End of the hall. Next to the head tables, there is an empty tent that can house up to ten people." Dumbledore pointed. He knew if he pestered Harry even more, he would end up staring down the barrel of his weapon.

Harry motioned for the girls to follow him. As they walked, they looked around at the faces who were there. Some were familiar, some were not. The ones he hoped to avoid the most were the Weasleys. It was odd that they didn't see them here.

They stepped into the tent and looked around. It was just like the ones from the World Cup. The only thing that was different was there was separate bedrooms for all of them. Tonks and Daphne had went to individual rooms, no doubt wanting to get rest and shower.

Harry dumped his equipment on the table of what was there living room and stripped off his blood-stained military jacket. He sat down and looked at the fiery embers in the fire place. He could hear shuffling next to him and knew Hermione was sitting next to him.

Harry folded his hands and placed them over his knees. He knew sooner or later they were going to have to talk.

Hermione hesitantly looked at him. He was so different now. He wasn't exactly the same Harry that she had fallen in love with. The Harry she had seen with Dumbledore was someone who held no fear. This was a man who had seen too much for how young he is.

'_But he isn't young anymore.' _Hermione thought as she looked at his aging face. She placed a hand on his arm. She had noticed he twitched a little. After all these years, he still wasn't used to human contact.

"Harry?" She said, somewhat timidly.

He looked up at her, "I know you're probably frightened of the person I've became. I don't blame you in any way."

Harry looked down and away from her. He felt ashamed. He knew the military had changed him, in more then one way. The kind, soft man was hidden away and replaced by a killer. He had seen things that no one should of seen and he had done things that would haunt him for the rest of his life. His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's hand gently caressing his face. She slowly turned his chin to face her.

"I'm not afraid of you, Harry. You are you and I accept that. You have more courage then anyone I know to stand up to Dumbledore. You protect those you love. You will do anything to make sure they are safe." Hermione took a breath, "Harry, you aren't as different as you think you are. In ways, you have changed, but not enough to lose the person you were."

Harry clenched his laced hands together as he listened to her words. "I've done things though, Hermione. I've killed people! I know what its like to see a persons cold, lifeless eyes. I've seen things that have eaten away at me."

He stood up and placed his hands on the fire place mantel as he continued, "I've seen men beat and rape women savagely, just because they were in enemy territory! The men I fought along side!"

Harry chocked back tears as he told his story, "I watched my friends die right in front of me. I've had to become cold and build up walls just so I didn't fall into depression. Now, all of this! I don't know why I'm alive right now. I shouldn't be, but I am."

Hermione immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around Harrys chest. This was the first time in years she was ever this close to him. She felt had much he changed, physically and mentally. He was so much stronger then anyone she had ever met.

"Harry." She softly whispered in his ear, "I will always love you. You're here because you are such a great person. You survived all these horrors yet here you are. Still the caring, gentle man. You do what is right and you always have."

Harry gripped the mantle tighter. Her words, no one elses, would always make an impact on him. Here he was, laying out his horrible history to her yet she still wanted to be with him. This is why he loved her so much, she never judged him. She always saw him for him, never a hero.

He turned around in her arms and held onto her tightly. He never wanted to let go of her. She was his and he was hers. She was always his hope, his hope to keep striving and live.

Hermione placed her head against his shoulder. This is what she had missed all those years that they were supposed to be together.

She leaned her head up to his ear and whispered, "We could both use a shower and some rest."

He gently nodded as they went to their bedroom. They would lay and cuddle till night fell. Both sharing the comfort of each other they had missed out on.

Unbeknownst to them, Tonks had listened to every word that was said between them. She sat on her bed with her knees against her chest. She gently sobbed as she knew that the man she was in love with was with someone else. Granted, he had proposed to Hermione before his memory erased. She just had hoped he would fall for her. No, she would be happy for them. Harry had went through to much to have that ripped from him.

As the night fell, many people gathered out of their tents for stories and conversation. If anyone muggle looked on, it would seem like a good old fashion camp fire. Many families sat with others in huge circles. They told stories of how this calamity fell and how long it would last. They all sat as they waited for the dinner to cook.

This is what Harry and the others saw as they walked out of their tent. Hermione transfigured them chairs while they waited for their food to be done. They thought they might as well join in the festivities rather then seem anti-social.

Harry brought their plates out and had their own conversation about what was happening.

"Where do you think this all came from? Surely, someone powerful must of risen them." Daphne said, picking at her food.

"When theres no room in Hell, the dead shall walk." Harry put simply.

Daphne and Tonks looked at him. Tonks, being muggleborn, wasn't brought up religiously so she had no idea what "Hell" was. Daphne was a pureblood, she knew little to nothing about Hell.

"Whats Hell?" Daphne asked confusingly.

Hermione, the all knowing, said, "Hell is a place were some muggles think the evil or wicked go. It is a place of suffering and punishment for their afterlife. Your soul is basically tormented for the evil sins you have done in this life. It is said there are demons and other abominations resting within Hell to torture those souls."

Daphne remained silent.

Harry then turned to her, slightly worried that Hermione traumatized her. "There is a place were the souls of the good go. A place of paradise. You are given whatever you want. At least that's the way I preserve it. This place is called Heaven."

Daphne then nodded and asked, "Do you really believe in all that?"

Harry shrugged, "Not sure."

They left the topic as that. Giving them all something to think about. It was whether they believe their soul would go to Heaven or Hell, but if this was really Hell on Earth. The concept was a little hard to handle.

Hermione then perked up and looked over at Harry, "What about necromancers?"

"They haven't been around for centuries though. How could one just pop up out of nowhere?" Tonks injected.

Harry nodded, "Tonks is right, but then again, you really never know. It was a rare thing, but not impossible."

Hermione remained thinking on the subject as they ate. She was shaken from her thoughts as a loud roar sounded out through the hall. It was so loud. Something that they had never heard of in their life. The earth shook underneath them. Screaming could be heard throughout the hall as the castle shook.

All four of them stood up immediately. Their hearts beating insanely fast as they felt the ground underneath them rumble.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, his wand send out a loud cracking noise. "I need everyone to get to stay here! Any reliable wands should come with me."

Only five people came up to Dumbledore, wands out and ready to fight. Harry shook his head. They didn't understand the nature of these beings. Harry got up and went inside the tent. He strapped up his boots and placed his bullet proof vest over his chest. It was for extra safety measure. He place his extra rounds in his gun pockets. Harry went over to his military jacket and took a grenade. Whatever was outside wasn't going to come down with a few spells and bullets.

Hermione ran into the tent as Harry picked up the grenade. "Where do you think you're going?"

Harry just looked at her and simply said, "Out."

Hermione looked at him furiously and walked over to him, "You will not! I'm not going to have you go out there and kill yourself!"

"I'm not going to kill myself. I have more experience with combat then this whole castle put together. Whatever that is, isn't coming in here. I have to protect you." Harry said, looking into her eyes.

She just stood there. He was right, not that it mattered since nothing was going to stop him. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, making sure he knew he had to make it back alive. Harry deepened the kiss, placing his hands around her waist. The fear and love could be felt between their lips.

Harry released the kiss and looked her. No words had to be said between them. They both knew what the other wanted to say. With one last kiss, he walked out the tent and to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him with surprise, but masked it over his twinkling eyes. He called them all over as he told them his plan of action.

"We have no idea what that creature is. Stun it, if possible. We don't want to use lethal spells just in case."

Harry shook his head. The fool was leading them into a death trap. There was no way that whatever was outside was going to go down with stunners. He would at least make sure the damn thing came down. Harry placed a new magazine in his gun and walked outside with them.

This creature was huge. It was over eight feet tall and dawned in a straight jacket. The creatures face was melting away as it let out roars of fury. It pierced through all of their ears. It stomped all over the ground before in charged towards the Hogwarts gates. His muscles pulsating underneath his coat as he took a breath. Harry noticed at least the straight jacket kept the creatures arms at bay. [1]

"We are so fucked." Harry heard the man next to him mutter. He almost agreed with him.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to say again, this chapter is dedicated to Tyler Morse. I would also like to dedicate this to Alexandra Paul.<p>

I'm completely sorry for making any of you wait, but so much has happened to this week. Other then sad things happening, I finally played through Dead Island. I would like to say that game is amazing except for the ending. I was completely disappointed with it. Oh well, still a great game I recommend to anyone who loves zombies.

[1]: If you're looking to see what this resembles and what I got the idea from, look up The Ram from Dead Island. One of thee scariest creatures in the game.

Till next time, PopePatine.


End file.
